Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 April 2017
04:01 hello? 04:27 hive 04:34 woah 04:34 hi 04:34 Was looking through a few user profiles 04:34 looking at other ppl 04:34 Their friend lists are interesting 04:34 hive 04:36 silent... 04:36 Not sure if I want to get repromoted 04:36 then again 04:36 I haven't been here a lot 04:45 wow 04:45 the doorspam 04:46 If it that bad, I can warn him 04:46 k 04:49 It's happening again 04:49 Hunter, do you read me? 04:51 Hunter, please reply to my comment 04:53 Hello? 04:53 hive VeXJL 04:53 Sorry, my internet was stupidly crappy. 04:53 CZA, is your schedule tight? 04:57 oh god my net's laggy 04:58 Hi 05:00 not rlly 05:00 Oh. 05:01 Go for your chat mod rights then. ^3^ 05:01 :O 05:12 We need more chat mods. ;( 05:18 no need 05:18 the chat's much less active than usual anyway 05:19 i mean last year before yappat decided to make a discord server it was so active 05:21 hmm 05:21 (sad face) 05:54 Imagine if we had mech customizations. 05:55 You know how you can put some bling on your characters? 05:55 ;) 05:55 For mechs. 06:00 IT IS 1 YEAR ALREADY? 06:09 ... 06:12 Too fast 06:20 I'm so proud of you Terry. ;) 06:20 Thanks 06:21 Although it was kind of a MS rush 06:21 lol 06:21 It was all minor edits. 06:21 did you not tick the minor edit box? 06:21 My edits in a nutshell 06:21 RCL 06:21 lol 06:21 RCL 06:21 RCL 06:21 Etc. 06:21 kek 06:22 I posted on my blog post about it an image of my edits 06:22 Hmm... 06:22 almost everything contains the word "RCL" 06:22 I know. :P 06:22 and I was too lazy to write "CL" so I wrote "Opposite RCL" 06:22 you'd think it would take longer 06:23 I had to revert some of your edits before I told you about the icons and class templates. :P 06:23 @Terry Yes. 06:23 but actually 06:23 lol I doubt it. 06:23 I even keymapped "RCL" and "Opposite RCL" to different key shortcuts 06:23 becaus I was using that so much 06:23 ... 06:23 Now you don't need to do it. :P 06:24 I think I'm going to try out for discussion mod soon 06:24 Oh hello o/ 06:24 @Vex Hopefully not 06:24 Yello P@ 06:24 Finally beat today's challenge 06:24 *PL 06:24 Wait, what's the challenge? 06:24 lol I'm thinking of running for discussion mod.t 06:24 Phan fucked up my tag tho :/ 06:24 Far Out Friday 06:24 lol 06:24 RIP 06:24 Feature Blooming Heart 06:24 @Vex YOu should run for discussion mod 06:24 XD 06:24 Fiight a fucking pet deck 06:24 *flashbacks to TheO" 06:24 I will run for forum mod 06:25 Yah. 06:25 Next year 06:25 Ok 06:25 I wanted to go 50 over 06:25 And get to 300 06:25 I mainly went for discussion mod so I can freaking CLOSE AND HIGHLIGHT THESE STUPID THREADS. 06:25 Is Rollback that "awesome" 06:25 Yeah, actually 06:25 no 06:25 But you know what sucks 06:25 ms edits 06:25 ;P 06:25 You can only rollback the most recent edits 06:25 which sucks 06:26 That's not so bad. 06:26 Rollback need to focus on ms 06:26 and also you can't edit replies anymore 06:26 So it is the worse 06:26 *worst 06:26 so rollback is all ms now 06:26 Chat mod is worse 06:26 @PL I'm a rollback AND a chat mod. I speak from experience, nub. 06:26 Dang. 06:26 I thought I would go to 300 or 50 over the Requirement for forum mod 06:26 @Terry Such Terry-ble fate, amirite? 06:26 Haha. I haven't kicked any one for months :( 06:26 Chat mod in this wiki is useless 06:27 @Vex ba dum tsss 06:27 I stole one of PL's kicks. 06:27 But then i ended up going for 500 06:27 :O 06:27 Yeah. You should be demoted. 06:27 Or twice the requirement 06:27 XD 06:27 So I think I'm qualified now 06:27 ok 06:27 Even by TCLP 's standards 06:27 no offense tclp 06:27 I want forum mod a lot :'( 06:28 I think everyone will Neutral and Absolute Neutral my run for Discussion Mod. 06:28 Next vote: 06:28 Absolute Supproat ftw 06:28 Do you really need 25 mainspace edits for neutral? 06:28 Absolute Neutral is a thing wtf 06:28 lol 06:28 06:28 XD 06:28 Srsly 06:28 Absolute Neutral 06:28 y neat 06:28 Yep. 06:28 06:28 I don't know if it's official tho. 06:29 like "just don't it" 06:29 Totally official 06:29 JUST DON'T 06:29 lol stop making me laugh 06:29 Category:Official voting templates 06:29 Brb, looking at that 06:29 It's not official. :P 06:29 You can't use Absolute Neutral in threads. 06:30 inb4 terry making a vote to make it official. 06:30 Absolute Neutral is basically Neutral 06:30 New vote: 06:30 Does it need to be legal by wiki rules to neutral? 06:30 :O 06:30 No 06:31 New vote: Is it a rule to follow wiki rules? 06:31 Argh 06:31 also vex you're getting kicked off of the wiki, inky100 exposed you too hard 06:31 :O 06:31 lol 06:31 I got 4 points only in my geometrical exam 06:31 you're not a chatmod!1!1!1!1!1!11!!1 06:31 XD 06:31 My teacher even helped me hide my test :( 06:31 plus he shouted triggered 06:31 rip 06:31 Wait vex 06:32 do you have an emote 06:32 VeXJL 06:32 Guess not 06:32 Yello SE 06:32 I don't think I have 06:32 PL 06:32 ? 06:32 Hi 06:32 hi 06:32 PrettyLightningreed 06:32 Huh, guess not 06:32 @Terry-ble No. 06:32 PL 06:32 (PL) 06:32 Yes I do have. (troll) 06:32 wait what 06:32 lol 06:32 (PL) 06:32 (PL) 06:33 ah 06:33 :( 06:33 But my name works with parentheses 06:33 Teacup Terry 06:33 Flame off 06:33 Nanju'd 06:33 http://prntscr.com/ewopc8A 06:33 I don't have an emote. 06:33 http://prntscr.com/ewopc8 06:33 Also wtf 06:33 Me: Flame on! 06:33 Other people: Water off 06:33 Meanwhile: FLAME OFF! 06:33 Nanju'd 06:33 Everyone's stealing my catchphrase that I stole 06:34 :P 06:34 Flame off! 06:34 Ups 06:34 sorry for the accidental doorspam 06:34 ? 06:34 for like 2 seconds 06:34 You didn't doorspam. 06:34 Well i left and rejoined 06:34 Me did 06:34 PL did. demote! 06:34 RIP PL 06:34 Oh I was ninja'd 06:35 rip 06:35 Oh wait Drek is here 06:35 Wait, Drek is here 06:35 Drek 06:35 (troll) 06:35 Seriously 06:35 lit 06:35 You thief @VeX 06:35 XD 06:35 I'm going to try and spell his name right without looking 06:35 You always ninja me 06:35 Yes I do (troll) 06:35 Drek'TharSuperSword 06:35 Got it 06:36 Haha look at how much effort I'm putting to ninja PL. (troll) 06:36 Vex= Ninja 06:36 Muhahaaha I am superior! 06:36 Vexninja5 06:36 dippergravityfalls 06:36 (lmao) 06:36 What is that thing 06:36 Hover it 06:37 I'm on mobile 06:37 lmao 06:37 oh it still works 06:37 (lmao) 06:37 Hmm... 06:37 i'm... i'm watching a puppet from a nordic kids show be savage 06:37 aka stingy 06:37 ... 06:37 oh 06:37 ok what are we doin 06:37 We are number one! 06:38 Such a nub, we are chattin' 06:38 So join us 06:38 We are number 06:38 Six, with extra dip 06:38 or I'll demote you SE. (troll) 06:38 Jacknanju 06:38 And a large soda 06:38 :O 06:38 @VeX im sorry what 06:38 Jacknanjudipper5gravityfalls 06:38 power abuse? 06:38 hah 06:38 Ye 06:38 abooose1 06:39 gravityninjadipperjack5falls 06:39 Drek 'tharsuperninjagravityfalls 06:39 Iamaninja 06:40 >:( 06:40 :D 06:40 Teacup Ninja5dippergravityfalls 06:40 :O 06:40 (oh) 06:40 SpecialNinja5 06:41 Iama Jackninja5dilpergravitytharsuperswordedition12 terryJL 06:41 *dipper 06:41 Pretty Ninja5 06:41 :OA 06:41 :O 06:41 :s cream: 06:41 OA 06:41 lol 06:41 (lmao) 06:41 ... 06:41 ;( 06:41 (PL) at the end 06:41 Stop pinging me for dumb reasons >:( 06:41 well sorry 06:41 I did? 06:41 ;( vs :'( 06:41 We did? 06:41 Iamaprettylightningreed 06:41 iama mamamama 06:41 srsly 06:41 :O 06:41 :s cream: 06:41 ... 06:41 No 06:41 OMG 06:41 These are some good ship names 06:41 Drek and VeXJL 06:41 Drek 06:41 GOT 06:41 pls 06:41 VALKYIRE 06:42 stop it 06:42 -_- 06:42 @Iama we already have me and Terry 06:42 I can't believe it 06:42 Don't ship me and Drek . 06:42 Finally got that fucking super-rare 06:42 :D 06:42 What super-rare? 06:42 I totally ship S(P)ecia(L)edition12 06:42 :O 06:42 Valkyire 06:42 :o 06:42 lol @Terry-ble 06:42 Terry-bleness 06:43 male x male 06:43 awesome 06:43 wait 06:43 ikr? 06:43 im genderless 06:43 nvm 06:43 Did you just assume 06:43 your own gender 06:43 lol 06:43 Why is Shroom for Two Rare 06:43 It should be Premium - Uncommon 06:43 Because it's OP 06:43 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 06:43 06:43 :( 06:43 I'm going to make the biggest ship name i can think of 06:44 Hmm... 06:44 Include Iam - I mean Jack. 06:44 pingas 06:44 Gad dammit why is your emote like that 06:45 Terry killed chat 06:47 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zombie_King_%28PvZH%29&diff=1672698&oldid=1670987 CWJ-D made a mistake. (troll) 06:47 ThisUserLikesI am aTeacupninja5dippergravitytharsuperswordedition12bot Archer (PL) fruity9 456-DTankerXJL8763cp 06:48 ... 06:48 Oooh yes! 06:48 swag 06:48 I spent too long on that 06:48 now time to wrote a fanfic about it 06:48 xd 06:49 ThisBotLikesOreo got repromoted. :P 06:49 Now I'm gonna watch ads on Bluestacks for free gems 06:49 I saw 06:49 I only saw it because I'm addicted to editing and looking at my userpage 06:49 Nooo Terry! 06:49 You stole my edit! 06:49 >:( 06:49 nyeh heh heh 06:50 Stupid Edit C'onfilce. 06:50 jackninja'd 06:50 I dare someone to go and use this app: My Little Pony Movie Creator 06:50 um 06:50 uM 06:50 ... 06:50 NO>: 06:50 err 06:51 No one will judge you for your apps unless they are illegal :p 06:51 i admit i'm a Zombie Chicken 06:51 which is why everyone judges my apps 06:51 just kidding 06:51 i don't download illegal apps, only really embarrassing ones 06:51 @terry: You tried Fry's OTK PB deck? 06:52 lol 06:52 PB needs nerfs. 06:52 Actually, kind of no 06:52 I only have one Valkyrie 06:52 He doesn't need these STUPID event cards. 06:52 you know what needs a nerf! 06:52 Chompzilla OTK 06:52 No she doesn't 06:52 I died many times using that deck 06:52 Not even garg feast is 100% guaranteed lethal on turn 12 06:52 ;( 06:52 ok guys so 06:53 True 06:53 i have 1500 sparks 06:53 Chompzilla OTK is terry-ble 06:53 uhm 06:53 do you hear me? 06:53 No 06:53 Even if they're at 1 and you're at 20 and you have 20000000000 bungee plumbers 06:53 @SE12 NO. 06:53 k 06:53 you still lose on turn 12 06:53 Unless you have Defensive end or bonus track buckethead 06:53 :( 06:53 That's terry-ble 06:53 well 06:54 i'm too much of a noob to get event cards 06:54 Bonus Track Buckethead just screws my main deck over. 06:54 Says the pay-2-win girl (lenny) 06:54 It focuses on B-Rexes A LOT. 06:54 Which is why mega-grow isn't that great 06:54 Lab 06:54 ... 06:54 what? 06:54 Mega-Grow is ok 06:54 I tried to say kabloom is best 06:54 Guardian is the best 06:54 Best is kabloom 06:54 and it just said "lab" 06:55 rip 06:55 true Professor brainstorm counters are in Spudow 06:55 You can unleash grapes of wrath on their face 06:55 Spudow is pretty good 06:55 Nightcap is better 06:55 best is Solar Flare 06:55 against demoted brainstorm nubs 06:55 solar flare is cancer 06:56 ^ 06:56 http://m.imgur.com/G5ckSyw 06:56 (troll) 06:56 ... 06:56 Me_irl 06:56 Terry, is that image public or private? 06:56 (chemist) 06:56 nub you used inspect 06:56 :O 06:56 Oublic 06:56 *public 06:56 You uploaded it? 06:56 (zoologist) 06:56 :O 06:56 >:( 06:56 She used inspect 06:56 also i didn't actually use inspect 06:56 oh yes you did 06:56 i used a google search trick 06:56 IDK why I came here 06:57 (paleontologist) 06:57 hive crazyzombie168 06:57 yellow 06:57 *yello 06:57 (centurion) 06:57 06:57 rip 06:57 b0rked 06:57 Maybe I shoudln't be here, I have a headache and it gets worse when exposed to light.... 06:57 b0rked emoticon 06:57 That font colour will kill me 06:57 nub you used inspect element 06:57 sorry 06:57 don't lie to me. 06:57 :P 06:57 nah i'll tell you what i did in PM 06:57 k 06:58 Well guys 06:58 ? 06:58 If only I could show you how heroes sound like on Bluestacks right now.... 06:59 hive 06:59 :O 06:59 I'm not a chat mod! 06:59 Inky you were right 06:59 ok so i have 1500 sparks 06:59 you exposed vex 06:59 and i want to craft an event card 06:59 Wait 06:59 I have 32000 sparks 06:59 what should i craft 06:59 is that a lot 07:00 or should i wait for 2000 one 07:00 Brainana or any Sneaky super-rare 07:00 Craft Mayflower 07:00 I tried to watch an ad but the app crashed on me 07:00 It's the best card 07:00 lol no 07:00 Also, when vex says "any sneaky super rare" he means "not tomb raiser" 07:01 because it kinda sucks 07:01 lol yea 07:01 Line Dancing Zombie it depends. 07:01 Which hero do you use? 07:01 Line dancing is good 07:01 I know it's good against Poison Ivy and Puff-Shrooms. 07:01 and solar flare 07:01 rip 07:02 nevermind don't craft it 07:02 try crafting mixed-up 07:02 Mixed-up is the MVP of all my matches. 07:02 Best super-rare? 07:02 pineclone. 07:02 ^ 07:02 Best card that costs 1000 sparks? 07:03 Mayflower... 07:03 NO. 07:03 *cough* 07:03 Green Grape 07:03 ^ 07:03 *cough* 07:03 But you're better of saving for 2 07:03 *off 07:03 SSB 07:03 :P 07:03 wtf is ssb 07:03 Sergeant strongberry 07:03 smash bros brawl? 07:03 oh 07:03 k 07:03 Stealthy Imp is less stealthier than Imposter. 07:03 get smash bros 07:03 ... 07:03 no it isn't 07:03 update 07:04 nah fuck it 07:04 for 2000 sparks, get smash bros brawl 07:04 im gonna craft mayflower 07:04 omg how did they not nerf Toxic Waste Imp? 07:04 Dude, Imposter has a better diguise for Stealth. 07:04 ... 07:04 no 07:04 no wait dude don't 07:04 ._. 07:04 wait until you can craft 2 07:05 Ok. 07:05 they're really bad when you just have one 07:05 no it isn't 07:05 :P 07:05 Because of the new event card. 07:05 oh wait nonono 07:05 @SF i just did 07:05 lol 07:05 best card in the game 07:05 you needmto craft t 07:05 also my goal is to get at least one copy of each card ok 07:06 *need to craft it 07:06 is 07:06 Weenie Beanie 07:06 I need to make a banana deck including B-Rex, Brainana, and Banana Split. 07:06 @Terry You can only craft 1. 07:06 Weenie beanie is OP ac 07:06 *af 07:06 You get 3 from the start of the game. 07:06 rip 07:06 lol 07:07 if only you could put more than 4 cards in a deck of the same kind 07:07 Brickhead Zombie in PvZH: 07:07 I would out 40 weenie beanies 07:07 *put 07:07 :P 07:07 Cost: 6 brains 07:07 ups i have to go 07:07 bye 07:07 Strength: 4 07:07 bye 07:07 Health: 4 07:07 VeX 07:07 say something 07:07 no 07:07 :P 07:07 Traits: Armored 2 07:07 :O 07:08 (CHEMIST) 07:08 Abilities: None 07:08 :P 07:08 :p 07:08 (CHEMIST) 07:08 oh now it works with all caps again 07:08 (LMAO) 07:08 (chemist) 07:08 k 07:09 stop being terry-ble 07:09 :P 07:09 Also, Re-peat-bot is not a robot in real life. 07:09 Oh brb 07:09 Oh Drek ? 07:10 Mind deleting something? 07:10 Like... a comment for example? 07:10 Actually, he's just a person who is just a chat moderator. 07:10 plz I'm too lazy to go to pinkgirl's report thread 07:10 or the reporting station in general. 07:10 DREK Y PLZ 07:11 :O 07:11 Hi 07:11 k 07:11 ey 07:11 k here you go drek Jurassic Fossilhead#comm-939362 07:11 yeah 07:11 just delete it. :3 07:11 delete what? 07:11 Anyways, if Children's Day 2017 is coming out to the chinese version, what new zombies exclusive to Children's Day will appear? 07:12 @Apple Shadow the comment. 07:12 I don't know.Imp? 07:12 done 07:12 npnpnp 07:12 XD 07:12 It's spoiling. 07:12 :( 07:13 It spoiled my PvZ2 experience. ;( 07:13 actually i watch ginta's vids 07:13 I just left for a moment because the chat went blank. 07:13 XD Imp? 07:13 Hmm 07:13 Imp? 07:14 Ginta gaming :v 07:14 Anyways, I think it would be a Toy Ship Imp Child. 07:14 He would slightly tougher than the Toy Car Imp Child and would shoot toy cannonballs at plants.. 07:14 *Be. 07:15 Between would and slightly. 07:15 hmm 07:15 Wow 07:16 (cool) 07:16 hi apple 07:16 @Inky: who said that? 07:16 Hi.But...said what? Xd 07:16 @apple: that was for Inky 07:17 You like Rose right? 07:17 I don't like Rose. 07:17 @Iamarepeater yeah.That's right :) 07:17 Both games? 07:17 In pvz heroes 07:18 Inky100 07:18 name in heroes? 07:18 :3 07:18 (facepalm) I don't even like Rose in GW2. 07:18 Terry? 07:18 (teacup terry) 07:18 Nope 07:19 >:( 07:20 oh shii I forgot somethin 07:20 I'll let my bot do it. :3 07:20 I know a zombie hero named Rage-O Read-O. 07:20 ... 07:21 I didn't created him. 07:22 Rage-O Read-O is the hero version of Newspaper Zombie. 07:23 Yeah... idc sorry 07:23 chemist ftw :p 07:23 (oh) 07:25 lol 07:25 (CHEMIST) 07:27 Is anyone here who play heroes? 07:28 ... 07:28 yes 07:28 I play Heroes. 07:28 prob? 07:28 Are we friends in there VeXJL? 07:28 I need to test a softlock glitch 07:29 Kill an Electrician using his own bonus attack while a headstone carver is on the field 07:29 @Iama idk 07:29 name in heroes? 07:29 :p 07:29 I never accept friend requests but you can still request. 07:29 Iama 07:29 Badidea 07:29 relax 07:29 I can accept later on. :P 07:29 I will concede if a softlock happens 07:30 I'm serious not 07:31 @SE12: can you help me? 07:31 k 07:32 cricket 07:32 Let me watch an ad first for gem 07:33 you're offline in heroes.... 07:33 Yep. 07:33 wait are we friend even 07:33 I've been offline for a while. 07:33 Sorry tho 07:33 IDK 07:33 What's your username in heroes? 07:34 se12 07:34 sent it 07:34 doned 07:35 you went offline.... 07:38 Welp. This chat got rekt 4ever 07:39 alright no what 07:39 *now 07:39 idk 07:39 So then SE12, wait till I get headstone carver 07:39 k 07:39 Topdeck maddness 07:39 Don't kill him 07:39 ok now what 07:40 so i will pass this turn? 07:40 or play a potato mine 07:40 i will pass then 07:40 PM please 07:40 ok 07:40 play the potato mine in front of the gravestone 07:40 @VeX nah we are trying to make chat active 07:41 that cause no harm 8))) 07:41 No seriously plz 07:41 No-one cares about your match. 07:41 except for you two 07:42 then just ignore it :/ 07:42 yeah... 07:42 Honestly, you guys? 07:42 wait what glitch though 07:42 I will report it saying it was patched 07:42 PM. 07:42 A softlock glitch in heroes 07:42 k then 08:12 hive zambiealex 08:14 Hello. 08:14 you play heroes? 08:16 Yes Obvs 08:16 I am one of your friends :P 08:16 I need your help to help me check these glitches 08:16 Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Glitches 08:16 This 08:16 I cant play it now. 08:17 Why? 08:17 school? 08:19 No. 08:19 then? 08:19 It is because my emulator takes a too long to open 08:19 Also I am going somewhere. 08:19 You play on emulator I see 08:20 I don't blame you 08:20 you can't watch ads on Bluestacks 08:20 Try to watch and it crashes the game 08:22 Yes 08:22 it's possible on nox tho 08:35 Hi 08:35 hi 08:35 Sergeant Strongberry needs nerfs now. 08:35 *buffs 08:35 The Seargent Strongberry Loop Glitch can no longer be performed. 08:35 >:( 08:35 Yeah 08:36 Now it's very mediocre. 08:36 since if you try it now, the super-block will absorb the extra damage properly 08:36 Less-than-average stats plus a mediocre ability. 08:36 RIP fruitloops 08:36 I was the one who wrote that 08:37 lol ik 08:37 I removed a "glitch" 08:37 You can't block if you have at least 10 cards in your hand 08:37 That's intended 08:37 ... 08:37 where does it say that? 08:38 IDK 08:38 However, blocking gives you a card right? 08:38 yes 08:38 Can you get a card when your hand is full? 08:38 no 08:38 You can't 08:38 Exactly 08:39 That's why I removed it from the glitch page 08:39 It's intended to be unable to block with a full hand. 08:39 or is it? 08:39 Not sure why it was there 08:39 What about if you bounce? 08:39 That one is no choice 08:39 that takes priority over card count 08:40 ? 08:40 Explain. 08:40 The game counts how many cards you have in your hand 08:40 all the time 08:40 k 08:41 So? 08:41 Then let's say an opponent bounces a card back to your hand even though you have a full hand right? 08:42 Should the card count take priority, that means bouncing effects don't work on you 08:42 But they do 08:46 ... 08:46 Hmm... 08:47 What if I let my bot edit the Glitch page. :O 08:47 I spotted a mistake by myself. 08:47 I can't always fix the errors by myself 08:48 lol k 08:48 go ahead 08:48 I'm testing. 08:48 I won't actually edit. 08:49 Holy f***ing christ 08:50 no need to censor 08:50 I know 08:50 you know me, I read the rules. :P 08:52 nub. :P 10:03 AH HUH! 10:03 DEAD! 10:11 I love this chat 10:11 Cause there are a lot of people afk here 10:13 ... 10:17 Dead dead dead :( 10:48 PK! 10:49 hi 10:49 ok.. 10:49 This thing is DEAD 10:50 it's obviously dead 10:50 lol 10:50 Yeah.. 10:52 .. 10:53 Revive, eh? 10:54 so.... 10:55 Should I /announce 10:56 whatever you want 10:56 . 10:57 That is slight abuse tho 11:03 .... 11:03 Ok.... 11:04 He left... :/ 11:11 Soo this is dead as usual, and I just came for no reason? K. 11:12 Hi by the way. 11:14 hi i guess 11:14 LET THERE BE LIFE! 11:40 Oh hell-o 11:40 It is good to see you guys 11:40 AFK. 11:41 Hey Drek ! 11:41 :D 11:41 Drek FTW 11:41 (troll) 11:46 Little fact: In real life, Re-peat-bot is human. 11:51 Drek ? 11:53 Oh I didn't know! 11:55 ey 11:56 Inky said WHAT? 11:59 lol 12:01 Drek , can you makes my own emoticon? 12:01 :o 12:01 Dre.. nvm 12:01 I neeed to make up the code first 12:41 Hello? 12:41 Guys? 12:41 hive PK 12:41 :) 12:41 hi 12:42 hi 12:44 hi 12:46 so............... 12:48 what 12:53 .. 12:54 hi 12:54 Drek ! :D 12:55 ? 12:55 :P 12:55 HI\I just say hi 12:55 HOI 12:55 ey 12:55 :P 12:55 (Wow... I'm annoying XD) 12:55 So, 12:55 what's up? 12:55 well theres pretty much nothing, but 12:56 Wow same... 12:56 i have a dA account :P 12:56 I know 12:56 it's great! :0 12:56 so in case i need you to draw sth link it to that chemistzombie 12:56 :) 12:56 :) 12:56 theyre basically just 5 minute photoshop job :P 12:57 nothing really fancy on the wallpapers i made :P 12:57 but its nice tho 12:57 :) 12:57 Anyway 12:57 I just made a little easter Art here 12:57 http://crazyplantmae.deviantart.com/art/Egg-Hunt-675017808 12:57 hmm 12:58 so? 12:58 eg nice :P 12:58 Man... 12:58 someone actually likes that imp egg :P 12:59 its pvzabfan 12:59 or a Phoenix Egg 12:59 :P 12:59 :o 12:59 :P 12:59 Anyway 12:59 About that Art 01:00 Looks like I'm only one who draw those old PopCap Characters 01:00 oh hi! 01:02 hey 01:02 uh 01:03 User blog:Mental Skillness/Ask Browncoat Zombie and Imp! made an ask blog 01:03 if anything is interested... 01:06 .. 01:06 Finally, me is here. 01:06 After 4 days. 01:06 Salute the autoconfirm! 01:07 PL, is that your alt. account? 01:07 Hoi 01:07 Yeah. 01:07 4 days. Dang. 01:07 I know. 01:08 Why do I need 4 days to wait -_- 01:08 And, wait, 0 edit (troll) 01:08 I wonder how I could join the chat 01:08 Also I have just found out that I have double ping ;-; 01:08 Ok PL :p 01:09 Incoming... changes. 01:09 Huh. Done yet? Drek 01:09 holdan 01:09 net's slow 01:10 Didn't I wrote the whole code for u (troll) 01:10 ... 01:10 I've been spamming my fucking blog everywhere 01:10 Lemme see how amazing is double... online 01:10 No one has asked 01:10 LOL 01:10 Time to go cry 01:10 i a corner 01:10 :c 01:11 Text is showing up funnier than excepted 01:11 Wait, glow is different 01:11 AND OMG 01:11 Refresh doesn't count 01:12 User blog:Mental Skillness/Ask Browncoat Zombie and Imp! 01:12 i guess 01:12 Test 01:12 i'll just 01:12 repost this 01:12 Immediately kill Drek 's internet 01:12 But why my internet counts? 01:12 *my main acc 01:12 And why can't I have color (troll) 01:13 PL!!11 01:13 THE CODE'S B0RKED http://prntscr.com/ewrg7d 01:13 -_- 01:13 it shows an X 01:13 welp.... 01:13 http://image.prntscr.com/image/d44bf5e7ca864d5bafdac5c1199f7b20.png 01:14 ANyway, Drek 01:14 I'm going to work on your request :) 01:14 :) 01:14 gw2 archaeologist, but must wear a pair of shoes :P 01:14 or boot 01:14 *boots 01:14 this should help 01:15 OK! 01:15 Thanks! :D 01:15 man 01:15 wtf 01:15 i've been pasting me blog everywhere 01:15 Awww.. 01:15 I h8 this 01:15 http://prntscr.com/ewrgye now i must think 01:15 And none changed? 01:16 I really want to do this myself. 01:16 But I don't have permission -_- 01:16 Gimmie a damn admin role plz (troll) 01:16 So... we are talking alone? 01:16 Right. 01:16 Roleplay, eh? 01:17 No. Roleplay isn't allowed here. nub you ain't chat mod 01:17 Oh. I didn't know. I didn't even changed my avatar. 01:17 Sorry. 01:17 ctrl f5 01:17 No problem bro. It is nice to help you :) 01:17 This is illegal you know 01:17 No. 01:18 Oh thanks Drek . 01:18 npnpnp 01:18 Man... 01:18 I have a feeling about Old PopCap Characters... (From other games than PvZ) 01:18 They're now like... Forgotten... :( 01:18 01:18 Is there anyone else knows about what you've played? 01:18 A bit change to my tag please? 01:18 Yeah.. 01:18 You remember Snackers? 01:18 Yup 01:18 Best. Cat. Ever. 01:18 And EA ripped it 01:18 Make it forgotten 01:18 Heheheh Yeah! :D 01:18 She's cute! :) 01:19 But, too bad.. 01:19 2 cats 01:19 I remember only one 01:19 PopCap didn't make videos anymore.. :( 01:19 Argh. 01:19 The alt bugged 01:19 Dang 01:19 I miss the cats :( 01:19 Even the other games such as Bookworm and other stuff like Peggle 01:19 LEX 01:19 LEX FTW 01:19 Codex too 01:20 I see Peggle Blast games didn't updated... :( 01:20 2nd best Villian 01:20 @Drek Kick my alt too 01:20 @PL 01:20 Anyway 01:20 about the 2nd cat.. 01:20 It's Anchovy 01:20 nvm 01:20 Oh thanks 01:20 oh hi 01:20 What. Dang. Not loading. 01:20 WTF is happening 01:21 Also hai Zambie 01:21 ....... 01:21 Remember Bjorn? 01:21 Yup 01:21 And the glorious Fnord? 01:22 A rainbow-powered Unicorn and the evil flare Unicorn 01:22 I prefer the evil 01:22 Lol 01:22 I prefer Luna 01:22 I gave them nicknames 01:22 Luna? 01:22 I forgot who it is 01:22 i'm gettig 01:22 i'm getting 01:23 a fucking aneurism 01:23 One of the new Peggle Masters 01:23 @MC 01:23 Can't even kick my alt 01:23 Also does this color fits? 01:24 Peggle Blast is gud 01:24 http://prntscr.com/ewrjkj 01:24 Extreme levels 01:24 With 1 impossible level without ring of fire 01:26 It is too hard to press a button, eh 01:26 No, and it didn't change 01:26 Requested via Discord. 01:26 And yes, it is hard. 01:26 Hey Jack 01:26 Seriously 01:27 Check my picture on Discord Jack 01:27 You shall be granted the title of best Chinese player ever unless you don't pay me 1000 edits (troll) 01:28 @Iam 01:28 yes Pl? 01:28 Do both of my background change? 01:28 Let me refresh 01:28 yes 01:28 wait 01:28 The original PL? 01:28 Can you reply too? 01:28 Yes 01:29 And yes 01:29 And still fighting zombies? 01:29 Great 01:29 Can't tell for the original PL yet 01:29 Can't tell? 01:29 Now yes 01:29 What you mean? 01:29 I can tell 01:29 It was too low 01:29 Is my background changed to purple 01:29 No. It has pink 01:30 wait 01:30 Which one? 01:30 Original 01:30 Yes 01:30 It has purple 01:30 http://prntscr.com/ewrjkj 01:30 Like this? 01:30 Yep 01:30 2 browsers 01:31 2 different background 01:31 I salute Chrome 01:31 PK? 01:31 oh 01:31 sorry 01:32 and he died 01:33 BRB! 01:33 Bathroom 01:39 :O 01:56 ok 01:56 I'm Back 02:05 k 02:05 ok 02:06 Sup? 02:06 well 02:06 nothing really :P 02:06 its mostly ded for 30 mins 02:06 I see 02:06 I know it's been DEAD for times...; 02:06 MANY time 02:07 *times 02:10 Hello 02:10 Anyone? 02:11 Boy 02:11 I've search "Snackers & Anchovy" on Google 02:11 I've found the AWESOME 02:11 designs I ever seen! 02:11 :D 02:12 wb PK 02:13 BOY! 02:13 I FOUND A COOL THING 02:13 I KNEW Snackers if actually a Girl! 02:13 WANNA HEAR? 02:13 First, anyone play PvzH? 02:19 Umm... 02:19 No thanks.. 02:20 @sansy: me 02:24 lama 02:24 yes? 02:24 Do you play pvzh? 02:24 yes 02:24 I do 02:25 Do u often do daily challenge? 02:25 yep 02:25 You can change your time in the Setting to play the next Daily Challenge 02:25 Try it. 02:25 I know but.... 02:26 I found 11.5 is a hard one 02:26 11.5? 02:26 what is that? 02:26 May 11th 02:27 Try it 02:27 I hate Witty Wendsday so much 02:27 nah. It will screw up so badly 02:27 It's a brain buster. Much better 02:27 IMO 02:28 You are given a trickster.3Teleport.2 Secret Agent and 1 HP 02:28 teleport in the trickster, bounce him using secret agent, teleport him in again 02:28 and there you go 02:30 iF YOU TELEPORT THE TRICKSTER BACK HE WILL BE 10 BRAIN AGAIN. U only have 14 02:30 14 Brains 02:30 how much HP does the enemy have? 02:31 I cant remember. Do you wana hear the full board? 02:32 sure 02:32 And btw 02:32 Can we make a board for daily challege? Like New and old one 02:32 Here's full board: 02:34 Lane1: None 02:34 Lane2:Electric Blueberry 02:34 Lane3:Vimpire 02:34 Lane4:Photographer 02:34 Lane5 Skyshooter+TorchWood 02:34 14 brains. 1 Trickster, 3 Teleport, 2 Secret agaent 02:34 For when? 02:35 I think I know what to do 02:36 Use secret agent on the vimpire then teleport him in onto the EB's lane 02:36 Then use teleported trickster on the skyshooter's lane 02:37 then next turn, use the second secret agent on trickster and then teleport him again on the empty row for lethal 02:38 of course you do nothing on the zombie play phase 02:43 GTG! 02:43 Bye 02:43 o/ 02:43 bive PK :) 02:43 o/ 03:12 Im on iPad... 03:12 anyway 03:13 Ive been thinking 03:13 the nav on the main page will lead into the Gallery of plants or zombies when the Plants or Zombies button is tapped 03:13 or clicked 03:13 and those pages are lag af 03:14 a link change is required 03:14 Of course it'd be the Plants and Zombies template with all the icons, but its not updated yet 03:14 i'll check them tomorrow or maybe another time 03:36 zambiealex test 2017 04 15